


[Podfic] a place to lay my head

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2017, Insomnia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from radishwine:Johnny can't sleep in hotel rooms.





	[Podfic] a place to lay my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A place to lay my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639841) by [radishwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishwine/pseuds/radishwine). 



> Thank you to the ITPE mods for their hard work, and to exmanhater for hosting files!

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Maeghan Smulders [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@maeghansmulders). 

| 

### a place to lay my head

Duration: 00:28:48

###### Downloads:

* [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0w4gb5wwe4gkasv/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20a%20place%20to%20lay%20my%20head.mp3?dl=0)  |  **Size:** 12.5 MB
* [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/download/sblhahtthx6r0w4)  |  **Size:** 20.4 MB

###### Zip file downloads:

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0458.zip)  |  **Size:** 12.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0459.zip)  |  **Size:** 20.4 MB
(right click and save-as to download) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to radishwine for granting permission to podfic this beautiful story.
> 
> Thank you to savedby for the beta listen and encouragement. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music in this podfic is Prospect Hummer by Animal Collective and Vashti Bunyan ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzLCgopwJV8)). 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> silverandblue, I hope this podfic comes close to being what this story was to you in written form. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with kudos and comments, they made such a huge difference to me ❤️


End file.
